


Le gris de l'aube par la fenêtre

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, F/M, Français | French, French Characters, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Pining, Porn Video, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, WTF, and shakespeare, angst maybe, i dont know how to write sex scenes, i dont know where this is going, i have an idea but that's it, we'll see
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire cherche à fuir ce qu'il ressent pour Enjolras.<br/>Montparnasse cherche à fuir ce qu'il ressent pour Eponine.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Où l'on s'inquiète pour Grantaire

Quelque chose n’allait pas ; Grantaire était étrangement silencieux. Bien sûr il s’enfonçait parfois dans le silence, et pouvait même rester immobile jusqu’à ce que les autres pensent qu’il s’était endormi, mais il résistait rarement à l’appel d’une tirade, et généralement, la vision d’une bouteille vide suffisait à le lancer sur la vanité inhérente à l’existence humaine. La bouteille était vide depuis de longues minutes, et Grantaire ne bronchait pas. Il était assis à la table, la tête dans ses bras croisés, et si Courfeyrac ne l’avait pas entendu étouffer un rire de temps en temps à au récit d’une énième mésaventure de Bossuet, il aurait pu penser que cette fois, l’alcool avait bel et bien eu raison de lui.

Jehan aussi s’en était rendu compte. Les bras croisés sur la table, il s’était tu, et regardait à présent l’arrière du crâne de Grantaire – tout ce qu’ils voyaient de lui – avec un haussement de sourcil éloquent. Courfeyrac secoua la tête en silence, et posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami.

\- R ? Encore conscient ?

Un son inarticulé lui répondit, et le visage de son ami réapparut enfin. Ses traits étaient bouffis par l’épuisement et l’ivresse.

\- Qui perturbe mon sommeil ? Courfeyrac, tu ne mérites pas le nom d’ami.

Sa voix était trop pâteuse pour que l’effet voulu soit tout à fait atteint ; il n’obtint d’eux qu’un soupir uniforme. Jehan se pencha sur la table pour accrocher son regard.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu es de la même espèce que lui.

Jehan parut décontenancé. Courfeyrac fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Grantaire poursuivit immédiatement :

\- Tu es beau, toi.

Il se tourna vers Courfeyrac.

\- Toi aussi, Courf. Tu es beau. Vous êtes beau. Vous êtes beau et Enjolras est beau. Vous êtes tous tellement beaux.

Jehan ouvrait de grands yeux, à présent. Grantaire enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et Courfeyrac ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Toi aussi, R, tu es beau.

\- Très beau, glissa Jehan, gravement. Tu as des airs de Pan.

Sous la main qui cachait son visage, les lèvres de Grantaire se retroussèrent.

\- Tu me compares à une chèvre ? A une chèvre _morte_  ?

Jehan parut incroyablement offensé. Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre – non, Courfeyrac ne voulait _surtout pas_ assister à un autre débat sur le passage de la religion gréco-romaine à la chrétienté dans le pourtour de la Méditerranée –, il s’empressa de le couper :

\- Je crois que Jehan voulait seulement dire qu’il te trouve esthétiquement plaisant.

\- Et je l’en remercie.

Les deux garçons sourirent, cette fois. Apprendre à R à accepter un compliment, à ne pas rejeter en bloc toute affirmation semblable, avait été long, et difficile ; mais Grantaire faisait des efforts. Même ivre, il semblait à présent s’appliquer à ne pas répliquer – et peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, à les croire. Doucement, Jehan passa sa main dans les boucles désordonnées de son ami.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, tu sais.

\- Pour que vous puissiez vous amuser sans moi ? Ça non, je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir, messieurs mes amis. Et je sais que Jehan a laissé une chaussette l’autre jour au pied du canapé. Ou est-ce que c’était toi, Courf ?

Il souriait, cependant, et se leva. Des cernes mauves bordaient ses yeux, et son épuisement était évident. Les protestations, comme souvent, n’étaient qu’un ornement, qu’une façon habituelle peut-être de tirer sa révérence. Les mots, pour lui, avaient le charme de n’être que des mots, lancés au hasard dans le vide, au gré de leurs sonorités. Il ne croyait en rien – pas même en ce qu’il énonçait. Ce détachement perpétuel avait, dès le début, rendu Courfeyrac perplexe ; habitué au sérieux méticuleux de Combeferre, à la flamme d’Enjolras et aux poèmes de Jehan Prouvaire, où chaque mot était primordial et ne pouvait être remplacé par aucun autre, il avait eu du mal à s’accoutumer aux discours de Grantaire, et plus de mal encore à comprendre que, la plupart du temps, ils étaient entièrement vides de sens. Ils étaient prononcés pour combler une vacuité, et assimiler cela avait pris du temps. C’était Jehan, cependant, qui avait été le plus rapide à comprendre. Alors que Joly fronçait les sourcils d’un air inquiet et que Courfeyrac cachait difficilement son agacement envers le nouveau membre des Amis, arrivé un peu par hasard et jamais reparti ensuite, c’était Prouvaire qui souriait et balayait d’un haussement d’épaule étrangement doux les récriminations à son endroit.

Mais tout cela avait changé, et Grantaire, à présent, avait sa place au sein des Amis. Et Courfeyrac, en apprenant à le connaître, y avait gagné un excellent ami.

\- T’en fais pas, R, je m’occuperai de ranger. Dors bien.

 


	2. Où l'on découvre que Grantaire aime les étoiles tout autant que Jehan

L'écran illuminait le visage de Grantaire. Il fixa les chiffres rouges, longtemps, retenant presque son souffle ; après un moment, il sélectionna "Nouveau message", écrivit un mot, et puis l'effaça. Il fit défiler les noms de son répertoire jusqu'à atteindre _Enjolras_ , et fit une nouvelle pause, assez longtemps cette fois pour que l'écran s'éteigne et que la chambre redevienne noire. Plusieurs fois, il le ralluma et le laissa s'éteindre. Il allait peut-être sonner.

Il avait merdé à plusieurs reprises, après tout, et Enjolras ne pouvait pas manquer de le lui rappeler. Il s'était arrêté _beaucoup_ plus longtemps que prévu barrière du Maine, et il en était reparti avec un peu plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait en poche à son arrivée - rendant grâce éternelle au manque de talent de Richefeu au dé -, mais sans avoir y avoir déposé un seul tract, ni collé une seule affiche. Enjolras s'en était forcément rendu compte.

Et pourtant son téléphone restait silencieux. Lorsque plusieurs minutes eurent défilé sur le réveil, il se redressa, tapa rapidement : _Je m'emmerde_ , et sélectionna le nom de Montparnasse. La réponse vint quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Lorsque la porte de la chambre de Grantaire s'ouvrit, Jehan sursauta.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais ?

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, je vais marcher un peu.

Marcher un peu, Grantaire faisait ça souvent, ces temps-ci. Le soir, généralement, le plus souvent le jour. La nuit, c'était plus rare. Jehan lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, la deuxième ou la troisième fois ; Grantaire avait souri, et puis il avait refusé. C'était une bonne idée, cela dit. Les errances solitaires avaient toujours été au goût du jeune poète, et une promenade sous les étoiles ne pouvait que bénéficier à son ami. Il se leva pour ranger sa tasse de thé, et alla rejoindre Courfeyrac dans sa chambre.

 

Grantaire marchait les mains enfoncées au fond des poches de sa veste. Son souffle faisait un peu de buée devant lui, et il grelottant, mais l'appartement de Montparnasse n'était qu'à quelques rues du sien.

Si Grantaire avait trouvé une colocation dans le quartier par un pur coup de chance, ou par intervention divine, Montparnasse avait fait des pieds et des mains pour y habiter, même si, évidemment, Montmartre eût été plus à son goût. Il sous-louait une chambre sous les toits, minuscule, à laquelle on n'accédait que par une échelle - mais elle se trouvait derrière le Panthéon, tout près de Saint-Germain-des-Près, et suffisamment loin du quartier dont il portait le nom pour sauvegarder sa dignité.

L'échelle en bois, Grantaire la détestait. Un ascenseur menait, avec force silence et prestance, jusqu'au sixième étage, après quoi il fallait s'enfiler une volée de marches grinçantes et branlantes. Ivre, c'était une torture. Grantaire n'était jamais tombé, cependant, ce dont il tirait quelque fierté, et, cette fois encore, il arriva sain et sauf à la porte de Montparnasse. _J'y suis_ , tapa-t-il. La réaction ne se fit pas atteindre ; la porte s'ouvrit, et son ami apparut dans l'embrasure. 

 


	3. Où Montparnasse espère bien déranger ses voisins

Les lèvres de Montparnasse étaient rondes et rouges. Adossé au mur près de la porte encore béante, Grantaire en goûtait les saveurs ; c'était là bouche amie, sarcastique et accueillante, un service prêté pour un service rendu.

Leur arrangement avait commencé par hasard, une nuit après le Musain ; il s'était avéré que Montparnasse était doué, et qu'il faisait l'amour comme d'autres peignaient des toiles. Grantaire avait aimé ça.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, même s'il ignorait si les autres étaient au courant. Ils n'étaient pas des amis très proches, et se voyaient surtout au Musain, mais tant qu'ils n'y regardaient pas de trop près, ils se plaisaient dans leur compagnie respective. La seule chose qu'ils partageaient réellement, outre le sexe, était une claire disposition à la déception amoureuse - la nuit, la première nuit, où ils avaient fini dans le même lit, Montparnasse avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler d'Eponine, cette fille aux grands yeux qui semblait graviter autour de cet imbécile de Marius, et Grantaire avait hoché la tête d'un air grave, et maudit les Muses qui avaient les faveurs d'Apollon. Il avait bien sûr fallu expliciter, pour Montparnasse, lui montrer le garçon qui chuchotait fébrilement à l'autre bout de la tablée, et l'assemblée qui l'entourait, fascinée par ses paroles.

Depuis lors, ils partageaient un lit, leur fond cinématographique, et des pots de Häagen-Dazs. D'abord, exhaler - se vider de l'envie et de la frustration et du désespoir. Grantaire reconnaissait cela en Montparnasse, une autre forme de haine de soi. Il n'y avait pas de pitié pourtant dans leurs étreintes ; elles étaient, étrangement, aussi naturelles qu'une respiration. Se demander comment Montparnasse pouvait être attiré par lui - cela, Grantaire préférait l'éviter. Ils se buvaient l'un l'autre, avidement, comme qui meurt de soif. La soif étanchée, parfois, ce n'était plus assouvir une passion, mais quelque chose de beau, un genre de danse, d’œuvre d'art peut-être. Un matin, ils étaient allongés tous deux sur le dos, les membres encore emmêlés des draps et de l'autre, et la lumière du jour tombait sur eux ;  ils reprenaient leur souffle, épuisés par l'orgasme - et puis Montparnasse avait lâché : _Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, chez Youporn_ , et le fou rire qui les avait secoués était le plus libérateur que Grantaire ait connu depuis un bon moment.

C'était un de ces soirs-là. Sous les doigts minces de Montparnasse, élégants, le corps de Grantaire répondait sans effort ; il aimait sentir contre lui les étoffes de ses vêtements, outrageusement coûteuses, les faire tomber les une après les autres - et le corps de son ami comme une lame de couteau, mince et aiguisée contre lui, et sa peau douce comme celle d'une fille. Il se retourna contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Les coups semblaient résonner dans la paroi ; Montparnasse n'aimait pas ses voisins, et Grantaire, par pure solidarité, se faisait un devoir de toujours gémir de la façon la plus audible possible. Alors Montparnasse redoublait de force, et Grantaire n'avait plus vraiment à exagérer.

Il sentit la main de son ami tâtonner sur sa hanche, l'attraper puis le branler vigoureusement. Un grognement lui échappa, et il cacha sa tête au creux de son coude tandis que Montparnasse jouissait au fond de lui. Il macula le mur de blanc.

Dans l'appartement voisin, quelqu'un avait allumé la télévision à un volume tout à fait significatif ; à quatre heures du matin, c'était faire passer un message en tous points explicite.

Grantaire tourna la tête - et de nouveau les lèvres de son ami, un baiser long, paresseux. Ils s'écartèrent, et Montparnasse entreprit de se rhabiller.

\- Tu veux des chips ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay it really felt weird writing R and Parnasse having sex while listening for the very martial french version of Do You Hear The People Sing  
> (and oh my god this is shitty i am so sorry)


	4. Où Jehan Prouvaire fait état d'une preuve non négligeable

C'était un de ces soirs froids où le Musain se faisait des fortunes sur son fameux chocolat. Les clients entraient - des étudiants, pour la plupart, qui quittaient l'enceinte de la Sorbonne, à deux rues de là, ou de la fac de droit, un peu plus loin -, et, détrempés par l'averse d'automne, trouvaient un asile rassurant dans les canapés profonds, mous et confortables, aux cuirs élimés. Au bar, la voix chantante de Musichetta animait l'endroit de rires retentissants, et, parfois, le jeudi, de vieux airs de jazz. Courfeyrac était allé attendre Jehan, sous la pluie battante, devant la Sorbonne, et tous deux s'étaient dirigés vers le café, serrés sous le parapluie jaune qui, à présent, faisait partie du décor.

C'était une sorte de tradition qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours, à ce qu'il leur semblait ; dès la fin des cours de Jehan - Courfeyrac travaillait de nuit au Corinthe, cabaret des Halles, comme, il aimait à le clamer, expert strip-teaser ou strip-teaser expert -, ils venaient ensemble au Musain et attendaient les autres. Ils savouraient alors, seuls encore dans l'arrière-salle qui leur était réservée par l'autorité de l'habitude, un moment de solitude, avant l'arrivée des autres membres des Amis. Cétait pour eux l'occasion d'accorder leurs opinions sur de nombreux sujets qui, manifestement, réclamaient leur science ; ce soir-là, ils étaient penchés sur le cas de Grantaire.

\- Il baise.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il _baise_.

Courfeyrac posa sa tasse sur la table. Jehan était penché vers lui, regard intense, ses mains couvertes de petites arabesques vertes probablement faites au stylo pendant l'un des cours de la journée posées à plat comme s'il était au milieu d'un débat télévisé. Dont il venait de voler la vedette, de toute évidence, en assenant une nouvelle propre à terrasser son adversaire. De fait, Courf crut d'abord avoir mal entendu.

\- Tu es sûr ? Comment tu le sais ? Il t'en a parlé ? Ohhhhh. C'est Enjolras ? Ca ne peut pas être Enjolras ! Dis-moi que c'est Enjolras ? Oh, mon dieu, attends. Marius ? Je savais qu'il cachait bien son jeu, celui-là, quel petit cachottier...

Il finit par s'interrompre, à regret, alors que Jehan secouait la tête.

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, en fait. Mais je sais qu'il irradie quand il revient de ces "promenades" qu'il fait... Ca, et la double boîte de capotes qu'il a achetée ce matin.

\- Noooooooooon. Et tu lui en as parlé ? Tu lui as demandé ? Jehan Prouvaire, si jamais tu lui en as parlé sans moi-

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas Enjolras.

Il y eut un silence. Depuis cinq ans, le comportement de Grantaire à l'égard d'Enjolras était toujours le même ; il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas mettre en doute ses idéaux et ses plans d'actions face à lui, mais faisait tout pour qu'ils se trouvent à portée de voix l'un de l'autre lorsqu'il le faisait - et il le faisait souvent. On eût dit que la perspective d'affronter l'ange vengeur des Amis le terrifiait. Et, lorsqu'il se laissait emporter, tout en éloquence grandiose et en citations shakespeariennes et en détournements de Platon, tout en gestes grandiloquents et en pas de danse à l'euphorie funèbre, il suffisait à Enjolras d'un regard pour réduire tout ce fracas au silence, tout cet excès à l'immobilité. Grantaire, devant Enjolras, se taisait, et baissait les yeux.

Et rien de tout cela n'avait changé.

Le silence se prolongea, et Courfeyrac finit par abattre le plat de sa main, monumentale, sur la table.

\- Bah, dit-il, et ce "bah" sonnait comme la conclusion attendue, il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt. En attendant, si ça peut lui changer les idées...

Jehan hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas ; ce fut la voix vagement inquiète de Combeferre qui le coupa.

\- A qui, changer les idées ?

L'imperméable que portait Combeferre était trempé, et des boucles blondes désordonnées jaillissaient de la capuche écarlate qu'Enjolras, arrivé avec lui, avait rabattue sur sa tête. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs sur la table, commençant à en sortir le matériel nécessaire à la réunion de ce soir-là : un exemple de flyer soigneusement glissé dans un livre sur les insectes, plusieurs liasses de notes recouvertes par l'écriture minuscule et serrée d'Enjolras, une chemise en carton excessivement gonflée par son contenu. Sans que le grincement de dents manifeste de Jehan ne l'arrête, Courfeyrac répondit :

\- Grantaire. Il couche avec quelqu'un. Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?

Enjolras haussa les épaules.


	5. Où Montparnasse s'avère lettré

La pluie crépitait contre les fenêtres de l'appartement. Sans la présence bruyante de Courfeyrac et les airs que Jehan chantonnait perpétuellement, l'endroit semblait vide ; seuls quelques dialogues étouffés, en provenance de la chambre de Grantaire, troublaient tout ce silence. Dans la cuisine, deux tasses étaient encore posées sur la table - café et chocolat. Un blouson de cuir noir aux épaules cloutées pendait là où se trouvait d'ordinaire le poncho de Jehan, et au sol, rangées à côté du mur avec un soin particulier, une paire de souliers coûteux. Un peu plus loin, les grosses boots de Grantaire, éjectées et apparemment laissées en plan. Lui ne s'embarrassait pas des élégances de Montparnasse.

Ils avaient fermé derrière eux la porte de la chambre, à demi pour ne pas être dérangés par un retour imprévu de Courfeyrac et Jehan, à demi pour préserver cette sorte de sécurité qu'ils avaient, ce confort d'être l'un avec l'autre seulement. Le gris pluvieux de la fin d'après-midi filtrait derrière les rideaux, et jetait de longues flaques lumineuses sur le sol de la chambre. Sur l'écran, la cassette d'une vieille comédie musicale, dont Montparnasse n'avait jamais voulu avouer qu'il connaissait les paroles par cœur, et que Grantaire, étant Grantaire, s'était empressé de retrouver au fond de son placard. Ils étaient emmitouflés dans la couette sous laquelle Grantaire dormait habituellement, sur le canapé dépliant. Sur le sol, deux boîtes de pizza vides ; ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, entre fous-rires et moqueries acerbes et longs baisers paresseux ; et ils somnolaient presque à présent, les jambes entremêlées. Seules les chaussettes bleu roi de Montparnasse dépassaient de l'inextricable amas qu'ils formaient, ce qui n'en finissait pas de réjouir Grantaire.

Montparnasse laissa échapper un rire bas, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, et R tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Si Claquesous te voyait... Si _Javert_ te voyait.

Un grondement de gorge lui répondit, mais son ami semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Et toi, alors, si ta bande de petits justiciers savait que tu couches avec l'arnaqueur le plus recherché de Paris...

\- Tu te vantes, là.

Un baiser le fit taire, et il passa sa main sur la nuque de Montparnasse pour y répondre, avant de chuchoter contre sa bouche, un sourire retroussant un peu ses lèvres :

\- _O Montparnasse, Montparnasse, pourquoi es-tu Montparnasse ?_   
_Renie ton gang, refuse ton nom ;_  
_Ou si tu ne le fais pas, sois mon plan cul juré_  
_Et moi je ne serai plus un Ami de l'ABC._

Il sentit son ami bouger sous les épais replis de la couette, sa main glisser sur sa jambe, au creux de sa cuisse. Son souffle trébucha tandis que Montparnasse répondait :

\- _Si je profane avec ma main qui n'est point digne_...

Un rire heurté échappa à Grantaire tandis que la paume se posait sur le renflement de son entrejambe.

\- _Bon pèlerin, vous faites injustice à votre main_  
_Car elle a montré dévotion courtoise..._

Les vers s'interrompaient en souffles heurtés, en rires effacés. Montparnasse reprit, murmurant les mots anciens contre les lèvres de Grantaire.

\- _N'ont-ils pas des lèvres les saints,_  
_N'en ont-ils pas les pieux pèlerins ?_

Ils achevèrent ensemble, en chuchotements désordonnées. Les doigts de Grantaire s'enroulèrent autour de l'érection de son ami.

\- _Alors sois immobile_  
_Tandis que je prendrai le fruit de mes prières._  
_Ainsi le péché de mes lèvres_  
_Par tes lèvres est effacé._

 

 

Il pleuvait encore lorsque Grantaire arriva au Musain, trempé des pieds à la tête. Il avait quitté l'appartement en courant lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son immense retard, et Montparnasse, lui, était parti en même temps, pour aller faire - et bien, toutes les choses auxquelles il occupait ses nuits, sans doute. Dégoulinant, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise au fond de la petite arrière-salle, s'attirant à peine un regard d'Enjolras. Courfeyrac, en revanche, pivota vers lui.

\- Mais que vois-je ! Sont-ce là des suçons, mon ami ? Les marques de ta dépravation t'ont trahi !

Grantaire sourit, et s'efforça de ne pas regarder Enjolras, dont le discours ne s'était pas interrompu une seconde.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extraits du Romeo and Juliet de Shakespeare dans la traduction de Pierre Jean Jouve et Georges Pitoëff


End file.
